nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Dollface
Dollface is a driver from the Twisted Metal series. She is the driver ofDarkside in Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal (2012). Her 2012 incarnation is set to appear in Ultima. Twisted Metal (2012)Edit In this incarnation, Dollface is an aspiring supermodel named Krista Sparks (no relation to Calypso's daughter from previous games). She is beautiful, talented, and driven to succeed, but also paranoid, vain, and obsessed with becoming the greatest supermodel in the world. Consequently, she is willing to do anything necessary to ensure her success, including sabotaging and outright killing her competition. However, her life changed when she was involved in a vicious car crash, badly damaging her face. After six months and eleven surgeries, her wounds were almost fully healed, save for a thin scar on her upper lip. Despite being nearly invisible except at an extremely close distance, Krista's perfectionist mind saw it as a rotting, maggot-infested mess. When her doctor recommended that she see a therapist, she attacked and decapitated him, accusing him of being in league with the other models. Desperate to fix her face, Krista visited the enigmatic Dr. Ospylac, a diminutive, half-blind man with a reputation for turning even the most repulsive women into superstars. He put a white mask on her face, locking it with seemingly magical binding, and told her to return in six days. However, when Krista returned to have the mask removed, the doctor had disappeared without a trace. Without Dr. Ospylac, the mask was impossible to remove; even shooting it point-blank with a shotgun only caused minor charring and thin cracks. Out of options, Krista takes on the name "Dollface", assembled a gang of like-minded women, and enters the Twisted Metal contest, hoping to remove the mask with her victory wish. Along the way, she clashes with The Clowns, a gang fanatically devoted to the memory of their late leader, Sweet Tooth. This culminates with Dollface destroying Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage, a titanic mobile fortress built in honor of the mad clown. As she prepares to meet Calypso, Dollface begins rethinking her wish. Although she enters to have the mask removed, there is no telling if it had done its job and repaired her "horrible" deformity; furthermore, she will be back where she started, struggling to stand out from the crowd of other models. Deciding that she'd "rather be famous than free", Krista wishes to be on the world's largest runway, giving her the chance she needs to shine. When Calypso grants her wish, Dollface finds herself transported to an area full of flashy lights. Her joy is short-lived as the lights fade away, revealing that she is on an airport runway. With an airplane coming in to land, she turns to flee, cursing Calypso's name. Before she can get away, her boot heel breaks, causing her to fall. As Calypso darkly quips that she really does shine, Krista is crushed by the airplane's landing gear. In a final twist of irony, her mask is knocked free by the impact of the plane on her back. It would later come into Calypso's possession, being displayed in his trophy case with items from many other previous contestants. Voice actress: Annie Hayden Actor (Live action): Tara Darby Status: K.I.A Wish: Remove the mask and become a supermodel; later changes to being on the world's largest runway. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Twisted Metal